


Illuminate

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: The Ties That Bind [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, PoE Inktober, uh fake marriage i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Sometimes, Thaos wonders how is it possible that one of the most annoying types of people among all kith are kind, old ladies. Honestly, he does not care, and pays little attention to their cooing about how adorable it is that he and Elwena are both missionaries and share the same vocation. But she cares.





	Illuminate

**Author's Note:**

> (PoE inktober, prompt 19: Illuminate)

Sometimes, Thaos wonders how is it possible that one of the most annoying types of people among all kith are kind, old ladies. Honestly, he does not care, and pays little attention to their cooing about how adorable it is that he and Elwena are both missionaries and share the same vocation.

But _she_ cares. All the jovial, friendly jests about their supposed marriage clearly make her uncomfortable, and while there is no ill wish behind those, there is also no point in letting Elwena suffer that. She is forcing herself to smile back politely, but she is also visibly blushing, and the look in her eyes makes it clear she wishes she could just flee.

He reaches out and puts an arm around her, gently pulling her closer, just a little; seemingly a gesture of affection, but it is supposed to shield her. “Please, excuse my wife,” he says, with a most charming smile he can muster. “We have been wed only for a short time, and she is still not used to laughing at that.” He kisses her hair – not for show, just to comfort her. “We take all vows very seriously. Besides, I am sure you can remember how emotional marriage can make people.”

They withdraw from the unfinished temple in a flurry of hasty apologies. And, when they are almost out of earshot, more comments about how sweet his words were.

Only when they reach their small house and close the door, Thaos sighs. To his surprise, Elwena giggles. But she is still leaning against him and he can feel how hot her cheek is against his neck.

“Newlyweds?” she asks incredulously as she pulls away, shaking her head.

Thaos shrugs. “It worked.”

Her expression is a strange mix of amused and sad. “I would be an awful wife, you know.” She briefly squeezes his hand and walks into the tiny kitchen, to boil some water for tea.

That is their daily evening ritual: she makes tea and sets the table while he cooks. She has learned a lot about cooking on the way, but he is still better at it – well, he had a head start, since he was destined to become a missionary from early on, and all the candidates were taught various practical skills.

“Why would you say that?”

“You know why.” She watches the flames steadily grow into a fire. “We didn’t have to do a thing, in the academy.” That smile again. “I felt so useless at first, when you had to explain and show me everything that seems so effortless and trivial to you.”

He stops himself from shrugging again; she can sense his intent, but it would still seem insensitive. “It’s just a matter of practice.”

She gives him a small smile, but says no more, and he allows the matter to rest. They will talk about it when she feels ready. This is not only about their new duties and everyday life; it is about their past, about how different this world is from the one they used to live in. And given the circumstances, she has adapted well.

Thaos focuses on making dinner, and they both ease into the rhythm of well-practiced movements. Anything can be a meditation, with the right mindset.

* * *

 

The room smells of fruity tea and honey cake. It seems almost unreal: the soft light of the fire, the chirping of birds behind the open window, the starry sky above. A calm night; as if everything was well in the world.

As if nothing had happened. It would be a pretty illusion, if not so painful.

Elwena is standing by the window, looking outside, towards the lake and the forest. It is clear that she wants to speak, but she does not know how to. Not surprising; there is no right way to speak about it.

Thaos walks over to her and gently touches her shoulder, and when she nods, he puts his arms around her.

“I wish you could just focus on your studies,” he murmurs.

“Thank you.” She lays her palms over his. “But you don’t have to…”

“I mean it,” he interrupts gently. “It would be good to… see a part of our world unchanged,” he adds cautiously.

“This…” Her fingers tremble slightly over his. “This means a lot.”

“You’re learning fast. Never, _never_ think that you’re a burden.” He kisses her temple. “And you’re helping me with things I wouldn’t be able to do. It’s easier to learn cooking than painting.”

Elwena laughs quietly. “Flatterer.”

“Well, now that the whole village thinks we are not only married, but also newlyweds, I’m supposed to pay you compliments, no?” He smiles briefly when she giggles. “I meant that, Wenna. Don’t worry so much about every smallest thing. We’re going to deal with it all one day at a time. So let’s talk about something more pleasant, for a start.”

“Well, then...” She turns towards him a bit, puts an arm around his waist. “Who taught you to bake?”

Thaos snorts. “A very grand word to describe my meagre skills. I can make bread and some variations on flatbread; we were only taught the basics. Ah, yes, and honey cake, obviously.”

“So, who taught you that?”

“My mother. She told me that one day, my wife would certainly appreciate that.”

Elwena nuzzles his neck. “She does appreciate it very much.” Then she freezes, hesitation radiating from her. “I’m sorry, I was only jesting…”

Thaos pulls her closer and kisses her shoulder. “I know. And since it’s the easiest way to ensure people won’t question why we live together, we might as well find some amusement in it, mhm?”

She relaxes against him. “Does that mean I should flatter you, too?”

“At this hour, we should probably go to sleep.” He gently laces his fingers with hers and kisses her cheek, then the corner of her mouth. Jokes about honeymoon would definitely be taking things too far; he does not love her, but appreciates her company and respects her too much to make light of it. So instead, he tries to convey it through careful gestures and a gentle caress.

Elwena tilts her head up, softly pressing her lips to his. Then she leans against him with a quiet sigh.

Thaos holds her, watching the stars and listening to her even breaths, basking in the peace she puts together from small, simple things and wraps around them like a blanket. Tonight, they need nothing else but this holy silence.


End file.
